Domestic Drabbles
by Maeglin
Summary: The life and love of Harry and Sirius. Drabbles written for the Canis Major Dictionary Drabbles. Slash! HP/SB
1. Save the last dance for me

Save the last dance for me

by Maeglin Yedi

Pairing: HP/SB

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: not mine. I´d wish.

Feedback: most welcome

Summary: Sirius teaches Harry how to dance.

A/N: written for the Dictionary Drabbles on Canis Major: Tuition

Word count: 568. (Hey, I´m new at this Drabble thing ;-)

*****************

"That was my foot, Harry."

"Sorry."

Harry looked up at his lover, and gave him a big grin. Sirius tried to look stern but couldn´t hold back a grin himself.

"Concentrate. Don´t put your hand on my shoulder, you´re supposed to be leading here," Sirius instructed, and Harry bit his lip.

"I´m trying, honestly. I just don´t see the point. And besides, I like it when you lead."

Sirius sighed and shook his head. Teaching Harry how to dance properly had been a much harder job than he had thought it would be. 

"Harry, we are expected to attend the Victory Ball at the Ministry of Magic in less than an hour. And you are expected to open the ball with a dance. Do you want to make a fool out of yourself?" Sirius asked patiently. Harry quickly shook his head. 

"No. I´m sorry."

"It´s okay. Let´s try it again. Just listen to the music."

Harry put his hand on Sirius´ lower back, and pulled his lover closer. He concentrated on the music, a Waltz, as Sirius had explained earlier, and started to lead his dance partner across the empty space in their living room. 

For a moment everything seemed to go right. Harry´s eyes widened in amazement that *he* was dancing and leading another person. He grinned at Sirius, and tried to pull off even more complicated steps. Sirius did not anticipate this. Harry did not anticipate that Sirius wouldn´t anticipate his new moves, and they crashed into the couch, which had been shoved aside earlier that evening to create dancing space.

Sirius landed flat on his back, and was grateful for their soft couch, and Harry landed on top of Sirius. 

Sirius let out a deep sigh. Harry just rested his forehead against his lover´s chest and tried not to snigger. 

"We were dancing a Waltz, Harry, not a Tango. There is no need for flashy moves when you dance a Waltz," Sirius scolded playfully, and Harry chuckled against his lover. The Animagus wrapped his arms around the body of his lover, and buried his nose in Harry´s black hair. 

"This is going to be awful." Harry looked up at Sirius. "Everyone is going to want to dance with me. I´ll be on that floor the whole evening. What are you going to do while I´m being harassed by half of the Wizarding World?"

"I´ll be watching from the side with Moony and I´ll try not to laugh too much," Sirius said with an amused smile, and Harry narrowed his eyes. He tried to crawl up his lover´s body but this brought their groins together, and extracted a soft moan from both of them. 

Harry grinned mischievously, and pushed his groin against Sirius´ once more. 

"Harry, stop it. We don´t have time for this," Sirius moaned and tried not to give into the desire to feel his lover´s naked body against his. 

"Oh, come on. Just a quick shag? Consider it tuition for your dancing lessons." Harry darted his tongue out to lick Sirius´ lips seductively. 

"I don´t need payment for the lessons since it appears that you have not learned a great deal. There is only one thing I want you to do tonight," Sirius said, and Harry looked up at him expectantly. Sirius caressed his lover´s face gently, and placed a soft kiss on Harry´s lips. 

"Just save the last dance for me."

~~fin~~


	2. La Gioconda

La Gioconda

by Maeglin Yedi

Pairing: Harry/Sirius

Rating: PG-13

Warning: Slash and art ;-)

Disclaimer: All these lovely boys and men still do not belong to me. JK Rowling is the lucky lady who gets to take them all home at night. 

Feedback: most welcome; maeglin.yedi@lycos.nl

Summary: A trip to the Louvre: Sirius is enthralled by all that Muggle Art. Harry´s enthralled by something else. 

A/N: Written for the Canis Major Dictionary Drabbles:  Monomania

Wordcount: 744

*******************

"I think it would really be a lot more interesting if she would just move," Sirius whispered to Harry while he stared at the Lady who gave him a shy smile in return. And kept giving him a shy smile. 

Sirius thought it was rather unnerving that Muggle Paintings did not move. At all. 

"I really don´t get what all the fuss is about this particular painting," he continued his quiet rant to his lover. "I mean, look at all these Muggles, they are practically worshipping the bloody painting and all she does is sit there and flash this really suspicious little smile."

Harry grunted something incoherent in response. He had hardly listened to Sirius´ comments on the famous ´Mona Lisa´ because he was having a lot of trouble with the piece of modern Muggle technology Hermione had given him for his birthday. 

A digital camera. 

"Oh Harry, it will be perfect for your trip to Paris," she had said enthusiastically a couple of days ago. And Harry had agreed at that time. 

Now he wished he had spent just a little more time reading the instructions, and a little less time shagging Sirius. Somehow the mere thought of going to Paris together for a week had made the both of them horny as hell. 

Harry briefly considered pulling out his wand, and hexing the offending object into working but he glanced around. The horde of Muggle Tourists that were gathered around The Mona Lisa, and therefore also gathered around Sirius and him, made him decide that it would be better to keep his wand in his pocket, and try to get that stupid camera to work....the Muggle Way.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Wouldn´t it be fun if this guy would start moving," Sirius whispered mischievously to Harry while they were standing in front of ´Mummy of a Man, 3rd or 4th century BC´ in the Egyptian Antiquities hall.

"Imagine the looks on all those Muggles´ faces." 

Harry cursed silently when the button he pushed on the camera did not lead to the result he had hoped for. The lens zoomed shortly, and then a weird message appeared on the LCD screen. ´USB port ready.´

Harry sighed.

"Besides, everyone knows all the Egyptian Pharaohs were Wizards," Sirius concluded. 

A soft gasp from an entire Muggle family who were standing besides them attracted Sirius´ attention, and he glared at the startled faces. 

"You´ve got to love Egyptian Mythology. Just like Fairy Tales," he quickly added, and the Muggle family gave both him and Harry one last look before they quickly moved away in the direction of ´The Large Sphinx, pink granite, found in Tanis.´

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Look at all these poor sods," Sirius said while they wandered through the Ancient Greek and Roman Sculpture Halls.

"For their sakes I hope they are Growers, because they really don´t have a lot to be showing for themselves. If only those sculptures would move, we could find out."

A sudden flash temporarily blinded Sirius and he bumped his head against the marble elbow of ´Artemis the huntress, called Diana of Versailles´.

While he tried to blink away the multi-colored flashy dots that were terrorizing his vision he heard Harry make a happy squeak besides him.

"I´ve found the flash!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Smile!"

Sirius looked at Harry surprised, and heard the click of the camera Harry had been playing with all morning. 

"It works!" Harry exclaimed happily, and Sirius smiled at his lover. Harry was just so adorable when he was happy like this. 

"Oh look, Sirius, it´s the Mona Lisa!"

Sirius looked in the direction that Harry pointed at, and concluded that yes, they had ended up in the same hall where they had started their visit to The Louvre. 

"I don´t get what the fuss is about," Harry said when Sirius stood besides him and once again looked at the Lady in the painting who was smiling shyly at them. "If only those Muggle paintings would move."

Sirius threw his arm around Harry´s shoulders, and pulled him close. Harry looked up at him surprised, and Sirius smiled at his young lover. He lowered his head, ignored the gasps and offended snorts coming from all those Muggle tourists around them, and gave Harry a long and gently kiss. 

When he pulled back Harry gave him a shy smile that could compete with Mona´s any day. Sirius caressed Harry´s cheek with his thumb and smiled back at him. 

"Yeah, if only they would move."

~~Fin~~

A/N: for those who are interested in this kind of information: La Gioconda is the original Italian name for The Mona Lisa ;-)


	3. Territorial Dispute

Territorial Dispute

by Maeglin Yedi

Pairing: Harry/Sirius

Rating: PG-13

Warning: none

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

Feedback: most welcome; maeglin.yedi@lycos.nl

Summary: Sirius can´t help himself. 

A/N: Written for the Canis Major Dictionary Drabbles: Wangle

Word count: 635

**********************

"Sirius, was that really necessary?" Harry asked his lover when they closed the front door of their apartment behind them. Sirius ignored Harry, took off his black leather jacket, and threw it over a chair in the corner of the small entrance hall. 

"Sirius," Harry said in a low voice, and poked his lover in the arm. Sirius turned around, and looked at his young lover. 

"Come on! I behaved. I haven´t insulted that greasy git one single time the whole evening!"

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair. 

"You may not have insulted Snape directly, but you were trying to bait him the whole time," Harry stated and Sirius looked positively insulted. He slowly raised an eyebrow. 

"I mean, you practically accused Snape of deliberately messing with Remus´ Wolfsbane Potion." Harry crossed his arms.

Sirius snorted.

Harry glared.

"Well, can *you* think of any other reason why Moony would willingly sleep with Lucius Malfoy?" Sirius finally blurted out, and Harry again sighed. 

"We´ve been over this a million times before. Remus is involved with Lucius. They have been for over a year. They seem happy together. Why can´t you just accept that?" Harry asked pleadingly. 

"Because he´s Lucius Malfoy!" Sirius practically yelled. 

"So what? He´s good looking. He´s rich..."

"You think he´s good looking?" Sirius interrupted Harry, looking horrified. 

"Well, he´s kind of handsome. In a ´I´m a former Death Eater´ sort of way." Harry blushed. 

"Dear Merlin," Sirius sighed dramatically. "All those Slytherins are rubbing off on you."

Harry slapped Sirius playfully on his ass, and walked into the living room. Sirius followed, still looking faintly disgusted. 

"It was Remus´ birthday. You could have been more polite to your friend´s guests," Harry said while he poured both Sirius and himself a glass of red wine. 

"I was polite! But let´s talk about you now. As I remember it, you weren´t that polite to a certain guest yourself, my dearest." Sirius grinned while he sipped his glass of wine. 

"Was too," Harry said with a frown. Sirius looked at him accusingly. 

"All right. Maybe I wasn´t as polite as I should have been. But he´s Draco Malfoy! He was, is and always will be a stuck up, irritating brat," Harry said, and Sirius chuckled. 

"And he´s also Lucius´ son and Snape´s toy boy, so you will just have learn to deal with him," Sirius told him, and Harry glared at his lover. 

"Pot. Kettle. Black." 

Sirius wisely ignored Harry´s statement, and sat down on the couch. He gestured for his lover to join him, and Harry sat down next to Sirius with a deep sigh.

"But you´re right, love." Sirius draped his arm across Harry´s shoulders. "He´s an arrogant wanker. Just like his dad. Lucius just has better taste in men."

"I´d think Snape would have a better taste in men." Harry grinned, and Sirius slapped his lover gently on his head. 

"But you changed the subject. I wasn´t done with you yet," Harry said while he looked at his lover. Sirius just gave him a very smug grin. 

"Was it really necessary to.."

"Hey, nobody saw that. No harm done," Sirius interrupted but Harry ignored him. 

"...change into Snuffles on our way out and lift your leg up against Snape´s broomstick?"

Sirius stared at the ceiling. Harry stared at Sirius. 

"I´m really angry with you," Harry stated, and Sirius looked at his young lover with a mixture of shock and surprise.

"Harry, it was just a..."

Harry placed his finger on Sirius´ lips, and looked into his lover´s blue eyes. 

"I´m really angry with you...," he said with a big grin. "That you forgot to piss on Draco´s broomstick after you were done with Snape´s."

~~fin~~


End file.
